Natsu's Secret
by AuraKnight02
Summary: Natsu has been acting strange lately. he is not going on missions, and has been disappearing for weeks at a time only to return home with a goofy smile on his face and he ignores any questions asked on where he was. what is happening to Natsu
"Oi Natsu we are going on a mission you wanna come" Gray asked

"No I have some stuff to do maybe another time." Natsu replied as he headed out the door.

 **Three hours later**

"I wonder why Natsu didn't come he usually always goes on a mission with us" Erza asked in a gruff tone. "Well anyway we're almost there" Erza said as they hid behind the clearing. Then they saw a glimpse of pink hair. Natsu had walked into the clearing. _What's Natsu doing here shouldn't he be at the guild_ Gray thought. Then Natsu laid on the ground and fell asleep. All seemed peaceful until Natsu started moving in his sleep. He started to whimper and the temperature around him started to rise. He could be heard saying "get away, I don't wanna go, don't make me, stay away" then all became peaceful again.

Then it got hectic. The temperature sent the grass aflame. "mom dad get out of the flames don't die, please don't die, I didn't me to hurt you, your all I have left, the fire why doesn't it burn me why do they have to die while I live on, I don't wanna be alone." He started to cry.

"We need to help him hurry" Erza said, but as soon as she tried to get close, she was burned. "how does his flames get that hot" they then got surprised as a herd of animals started to surround him. A wolf with white fur and black ears and a tail came and nudged him awake.

He awoke still crying, "I miss them, my parents died because of my stupid magic, why couldn't I be born normal, why did have to be born with this curse. Why did you have to save me from myself why couldn't you let me die"

 _Because you don't die for friends Natsu you live for them, and your my mate I could never let you die I would be crushed without you_ the Wolf said. She then glowed and when the glow died down a young lady with long silver hair was standing there. "No more nightmares will haunt you as long as I'm around, as your mate it is my job to protect you" she said as she held Natsu close.

He continued to cry. But these were tears of joy. He said "you are the best mate anyone could ask for, I don't deserve you Spirit"

"Come on lets go to my cave, you must see the little ones they miss you so much" She said as she carried Natsu to the cave.

"Come on lets follow her" Erza said. The all followed her as quietly as possible. When she stopped they all saw a young boy and young girl. Both ran up to him and said "Daddy we missed you." He just smiled at this and ran up and hugged them.

"You may not be their real father but they sure think so" Spirit said.

"Daddy is not our father by blood but by love" the young girl said.

"Yuri, Makkusu you keep reminding me that I still have a family to live for" He said happily "now have you guys been practicing you magic"

Yuri nodded her head and said **re-equip: Dragons Blades.** Two twin blades appeared. Each had a handle that was crafted to look like it was eating the blades.

"Watch me father **Weather Make: Rain** " he said as he shot a ball of energy into the sky. It started to rain, well more like downpour.

"you need to figure out how to tone down the magic, you're going to cause a hurricane again" he said as he started to laugh "okay let me disperse this. **Weather Make: Sunny Day** " the clouds spread out and the rain stopped. "You got to teach me how to do that, I mean you know so much magic" Makkusu said in amazement.

"You know that I can't teach you this magic at your age, your attention span is to small" He then saw his son looking at a Lizard. They all started laughing. "I remember when I was like that, I even once tried to fly like your mother, luckily she saved me and taught me how to do this **Dragon Wings** " two bat like wings appeared.

Then the Spirit said "Okay kids stay here we need to go get some food" she said as two angel wings appeared and she flew off with Natsu

"Hey Yuri you wanna explore" Makkusu asked.

"Sure but we can't stray to far, remember last time we were attacked by a dark guild, haha they didn't know what hit them with your storm cleavers and my armor they were out in an instant" Yuri said.

"Yeah then dad found out and he punished us" Makkusu said as he shuddered. Yuri did too. They then instantly went exploring. They caught the scent of three people and a cat. She looked at Makkusu and mouthed 'three and a cat formation 18' he nodded. Her twin blades appeared and his storm katana materialized.

 **With Erza and Friends**

"hey where did the kids go" Gray asked.

"Behind you" a voice said. Gray looked around and saw Erza, Lucy, and Happy knocked out on the floor. He then felt a pain in the back of the head and blacked out.

 **Three hours later**

When they awoke they were at the guild doors all wondering how they ended up here.

 **At the cave**

"Now then, why were you out of the cave" Spirit asked

"Makkusu wanted to explore and we caught the scent of three people and a cat and we saw the fairy Tail symbol, so we knocked them out and teleported them to the guild" Yuri said.

"We also earased their memories of seeing you here so you can keep it a secret" Makkusu smiled hoping that they won't be punished.

"Okay good job, your heightened sense show your devolping you dragon and wolf slayer magic. Now let's eat." Natsu said as he cooked his family a meal. After they were done eating he said "time to go to bed little ones tomorrow we shall go to town to get a special treat" Natsu said as he rushed the children to their beds.

 **In the Morning**

"Come on kids we're going to Magnolia, we'll go to the best cake shop in the world" Natsu said as he pulled up his hood and walked into the town. "It should be right around here, now do you know what cake you want"

"Red velvet/Strawberry" Yuri and Makkusu yelled. "Okay lets go" Spirit said as they walked into the store. They ordered the cake and sat down. Then Erza walked in as Yuri was walking with her cake to get silverware and knocked her cake over. She immediately faced Erza and started to attack her yelling "you made me drop my strawberry cake **Dragon Blades** " her two blades materialized and she started to swing at Erza. Surprisingly every swing hit Erza and she was knocked out. Natsu ran up to the red head and hoisted her up and ran to the guild with his family not far behind.

 **At the Guild**

"Where is Erza" Lucy asked.

"Said something about getting strawberry cake" Gray replied. The guild doors burst open "This lady needs immediate medical attention." The hooded man screamed. Wendy ran immediately to Erza asking "what happened was it a dark guild"

"Hehe about that she kinda made my daughter drop he cake and Yuri the purple haired girl over there went crazy" the hooded man said. Everyone went wide eyed at this comment.

"How could a sweet little girl like this do that to Erza" Laxus asked right before he was punched in the face by the "Sweet little girl" and was sent across the room.

"Yuri what have I told you about hitting people" the man said as he scolded his daughter.

"Don't hit the person hard enough to knock them out unless they are evil or deserve it and that man knew better to not call me sweet, plus from what I have heard he was a giant jerk before so even if he is the masters grandson he isn't getting any less from me" Yuri said.

"Umm young girl how do you know so much about us" the master said.

"Well sweetie lets go home it's lunch time and bye" the man said as he picked up Spirit and the kids and ran away.

"Gajeel you got his scent" Makarov asked.

"Yes it's kinda hard to miss, well off I go" Gajeel said.

"Wait take Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu with you" Master said.

"We haven't been able to find Natsu he just disappeared" Erza said.

"Well then just Erza and them, NOW GO" He screamed

"Aye sir" they all yelled as they ran out the guild.

 **With Natsu**

"that was a close one, now Yuri what have I told you about what I talk about" Natsu asked his daughter.

"Not to talk about it around others" Yuri said. "Good now go outside and keep guard for the others make them welcome and no punching them unless they attack you" Natsu said

"Aye sir" Yuri said as she ran off not wanting to feel her father's wrath.

 **With Erza and friends**

"Are we lost" Happy asked.

"No we're not lost you stupid cat I know exactly where we're going" Gajeel said.

"But we have past that tree five times" Happy pointed out. Gajeel hung his head in shame as he grumbled something about a stupid cat.

"Hello I heard you need some help follow me" a young girl said.

"Hey aren't you the girl who we are supposed to find" Erza asked.

"Yes that is why I'm having you follow me" Yuri said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She said "you can't track properly if all you follow is scent, use your hearing and eyesight to look for clues, he may not be my real dad but I wouldn't have it any other way, he taught me how to control my special magic even though he still has a hard time with his"

"What special magic" Erza asked.

"As Children of the Forest we are raised in the wild for a portion of our life to get a grip on our magic, I have a type of lost magic called **blacksmith** , it allows me to craft special weapons to use in battle, believe it or not most magical weapon our knockoffs of my magic. My brother Makkusu has a lost magic called **reflect** , it allows him to reflect and magical energy thrown at him at twice their power. Sadly he has the attention span of a two year old so sparring with him can be pretty dangerous if you use magic. Our mom has the ability of **flight** like our father, it is not really a magic so they don't use energy when they do it. It allows them to create wings with their corresponding magic. My wings haven't developed yet but dad said mine will be like a steampunk wing type. My brother is also a Weather Make wizard so his will be like clouds and if he is lucky he might get angel wings" they all looked surprised at this. This small girl is so knowledgeable about magic.

"Your father must be brilliant if he taught you all this stuff" Lucy said day dreaming.

"Well we're here come on the cave is much better on the inside then the out. DAD WE'RE HOME" the young girl yelled.  
"Sweetie your father is by the lake with Makkusu, take the guest there to watch they could learn something"

 **With Natsu**

"Okay I'm going to teach you a little thing called aura, it is something my father taught me before he died he said that it represents the life force of all living creatures. And as the creatures guardian it is our job to protect them. Now focus and think of all the good times you had and focus the energy you feel into the ground." And he almost did that until a bad memory came to mind, the grass around him start to die. Natsu immediately stopped the young boy before it could reach any living creature

"Aw man I messed up" Makkusu said disappointed in himself.

"Let me tell you a story. My father taught me this before he died. When he and mom got in an argument over it, I freaked out, my magic awoke at that very second he threw the punch at mom. The flames were so intense. I was scared my mind wasn't working properly. I started to cry and my aura spread around me it was panicking looking for a source of comfort. They found Igneel. He saved me from my own flames and he taught me how to control them. But I still get nightmares and my aura and magic fuse causing intense heat. It was something that happened every night after Igneel left me I was scared that he died and I couldn't protect him. Till one day I couldn't live any more I did something I'm not proud of" Natsu said as he took off his scarf to reveal a long jagged scar across his throat "I told myself that I couldn't hurt anyone if I was dead, I tried to kill myself and I almost did, but Spirit saved me. She save me from myself she gave me confidence she gave me a home, but one night she vanished. I couldn't live without her she was my mate, but I remembered something she always told me. She told me you don't die for your friends you live for them and that's what made me realize something. Even with all the bad things in life that happen. You need to look for the good in everything. When we met again I was so happy but I couldn't leave my family behind they would be heart broken. So I just come out to visit you when I can till you to have finished developing you slayer magic and the woods stop the destruction from hurting people." Natsu said.

The young boy looked up to him with admiration in his eyes. Determination formed in his eyes to grow strong. It unlocked the power deep inside him to be strong. In a second the young boy was floating in the air along with his sister who had heard the whole thing. Their wings started to form and their powers developed. The young girl got her special slaying magic. The Steampunk Dragon Slayer. The young boy grew ears and a tail his hair became white with blue streaks. He became the Storm Wolf Slayer. They floated down towards the ground and hugged their father.

"Now we can meet all your friends daddy" Yuri said.

"Wait a minute if you're here that means Erza and the others are, SHIT **Dragon Wings** " and with that Natsu was flying away from and angry Erza.


End file.
